


El vestido rojo

by AmazingAmy



Category: La Llamada, La Llamada (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAmy/pseuds/AmazingAmy
Summary: Milagros lo va ha hacer. Todavía no sabe muy bien como, pero ya se ha puesto su vestido rojo y tiene el pintalabios en la mano.





	El vestido rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribo fanfics (tanto que la última vez que publiqué fue en fanfiction . net), así que lo siento si es horrible.

Susana Romero la había besado. Y allí estaba Milagros, mirándose al espejo, con el vestido de flores de cuando ella y su amiga Mari Cruz hacían las versiones de Presuntos, el pintalabios rojo que le había regalado su hermana meses antes de meterse a novicia en la mano y el alma a los pies después de decirle a Bernarda que había decidido dejarlo.

Susana Romero la había besado. Y tenía miedo. Porque después de muchos años sabiendo que tenía que hacer, ahora no era capaz de encontrar la manera de sacar fuera todo lo que debía sacar. Querría ser como aquellas chicas que ya no eran niñas, pensar en su canción, en que "lo hacemos y ya vemos", pero no sabía dónde encontrar el valor que necesitaba.

Se alisó el vestido con las manos y respiró hondo. Ella siempre había pensado que aquello no estaba bien. Que al cantar 'Todas las flores', pensar en Mari Cruz en vez de en Roberto, aquel zagal del pueblo que iba tras ella, no era normal. Milagros nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Pero ver a Susana Romero decirlo con tanta naturalidad, en alto, sin complejos, sin miedos, había hecho que se atreviera a pensar en algo en lo que hacía muchos años no se permitía mentar.

A ella de verdad que le gustaba ser monja. Le gusta el campamento. Le gustaban sus niñas, que no podían ser más buenas. No se podía quejar de sus hermanas o de todas las cosas que organizaban juntas. Había sido feliz. Pero luego pensaba en los labios de Susana Romero chocando torpemente contra los suyos y tan solo el delicado recuerdo hacía que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Lo iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo aunque no supiera muy bien cómo. Abrió la barra de labios temblando y se pintó los labios. Se pellizcó las mejillas ligeramente como siempre le había dicho su madre para darse un poco de color en la cara y sonrió. No entendía como una chica tan guapa como Susana podía haberse fijado en ella, con su hábito y su cara lavada. Pero estaba claro que últimamente era inútil buscarle el sentido a las cosas.

Iría a la cabaña y hablaría con ella. Le diría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero lo iba a hacer. Estaba harta de tener que esperar. Ya le había dicho a Bernarda que se iba a ir, y tenía que hacerlo por la puerta grande, no tenía nada que perder.

Dejó el pintalabios en la maleta y salió corriendo, tropezándose con las escaleras al salir de la antigua caseta. Corrió hacia la tienda de campaña en la que Susana había estado la última noche pero no la encontró allí. En el edificio principal tampoco había ninguna luz encendida. Se dirigió a la cabaña de las niñas, pensando que tenía que dejar de llamarlas así. En el interior de la cabaña sí había luz, estaba allí. Milagros respiró hondo, comenzó a correr y gritó torpemente:

\- ¡Susana Romero!, ¡Susana Romero! –

Y enmudeció al llegar a la puerta. María y Susana, ambas vestidas con unas túnicas _como de Harry Potter_ la miraron con sorpresa. Sor Bernarda estaba sentada en una de las literas con cara de asombro. Todas observaron a Milagros.

\- Estas muy guapa Milagros – exclamó Susana nerviosa.

\- Tú también – contestó la antigua monja más nerviosa aún.

Milagros se sentó junto a Bernarda sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las chicas pusieron música y de repente se quitaron aquellas extrañas túnicas para quedarse, básicamente, en ropa interior. Ropa interior brillante y llamativa. Milagros no podía dejar de mirar a Susana. Se obligó a retirar la mirada sonrojada perdida. No habría hecho falta aquellos pellizcos en las mejillas.

Aquello que sonaba supuso Milagros que sería el famoso electrolatino. Seguía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero le daba igual. Observaba atentamente a las chicas mientras cantaban y bailaban. Bernarda sonreía. Ella no quitaba los ojos de Susana. 

Un extraño sonido invadió la habitación y la pared de madera verde gastada comenzó a abrirse. Se asustó. Tras una nube de humo apareció una infinita escalera de la que lentamente bajó un hombre vestido con un traje brillante. Todo en su cabeza se despejó y Milagros por poco se desmaya.

“¡¡Ostias!!” gritó Susana mientras Bernarda se ponía de rodillas a rezar. Milagros, paralizada, consiguió recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo (más o menos) y también se tiró al suelo, implorando a María y Susana que parasen su numerito. Sentía algo que no podía describir, que nunca había sentido. No era miedo, era esperanza, era alegría, era una promesa de que todo iría bien.

Cuando la canción terminó no hubo momento para un silencio solemne. Una voz celestial, nunca mejor dicho, se hizo dueña de la situación. Milagros no entendía nada de lo que él decía pero aquellas palabras se le metían por dentro. Ella y Bernarda se miraron de manera cómplice mientras María comenzaba a cantar. Por primera vez en su vida todo parecía tener sentido.

Entonces lo sintió. Estaba hablando con ella. Con Milagros. La novicia empezó a cantar y salía solo de ella, como si llevara preparándose para este momento toda su vida. Se sentía bien, se sentía magníficamente, mejor que nunca se había sentido. Cuando dejó de cantar llegó ese silencio del que antes se habían privado, y lo entendió. Tenía su bendición, iba a hacerlo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin preocuparse por nada más, se lanzó hacía Susana Romero y la besó, como buenamente pudo, sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo se concentraba en los labios de Susana.

Se alejó y se apoyó un momento en la litera. Ya estaba hecho. Allí empezaba su nueva vida. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y tampoco quería que la hubiera. Se entregó al momento, a él, a Susana. Y él le indicó a María Casado que fuera. Abrazó a aquella niña a la que casi había visto crecer con fuerza entre sus brazos. Y mientras María se acercaba a su futuro, Milagros lo hizo al suyo. Entrelazó sus dedos torpemente con los de Susana Romero y se miraron. No iba a ser fácil, pero por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta de que aquello sí podía estar bien.


End file.
